Batalha campal
by Srta. Maga
Summary: Foram para o centro da área e apertaram as mãos.-Sasuke – Disse ele, fazendo referência a seu cosplay. -Hinata – Respondeu, o imitando  Começou a batalha ...todos os golpes eram bloqueados, ora por ele, ora por ela; até que acabou. Delírio Insano XD


_**Batalha Campal**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, apenas os peguei emprestados temporariamente huhuhu Fic feita sem fins lucrativos

* * *

Estavam na fila de batalha campal; ela havia amado o cosplay dele, se já gostava e achava o personagem do anime lindo, imagine quando viu o cosplay dele ali na frente dela; ela não teve dúvidas quando o viu: tirou o máximo de fotos que conseguiu, de todos os ângulos e poses e agora ambos estavam na fila e, ambos sem par.

Ela estava bem atrás dele, reparando em todos os detalhes de sua roupa.

O juiz o chamou, ele não tinha par; portanto a chamou também. Eles se entreolharam e pegaram as "espadas" que usariam, foram para o centro da área e apertaram as mãos.

-Sasuke – Disse ele, fazendo referência a seu cosplay

-Hinata – Respondeu, o imitando

Ele a olhou friamente, mas ela não se intimidava fácil. Começou a batalha, Sasuke a atacava sucessivamente, mas ela se protegia todas às vezes; ficaram nisso por minutos intermináveis, até que o juiz os fez parar e foi buscar outras armas para que usassem.

- Você treina? –Sasuke cosplay perguntou.

- Não, por quê?

-Porque eu tenho prática em batalha campal e EU sempre ganho! - Ele rebateu.

- Bom, eu nunca participei disso antes...

- Então porque está aqui? – Ele perguntou parecendo seriamente incomodado com a presença dela.

- Não sei, deu vontade.

Ela lhe sorri e pega a arma que o juiz lhe estendia, era mais curta que a outra, e mais fácil de manejar. Mal eles começaram e já estavam empatados de novo, ambos se acertaram 4 vezes e o round terminava em 10, mais alguns minutos e ela já estava com 8 pontos, eles se golpearam de todos os lados, rodando por toda a área demarcada; e em um descuido dela, ele alcançou os 8 pontos também.

Estavam ofegantes e pararam para tomar água.

- Você é boa – Admitia Sasuke, meio a contra gosto.

- É só mais 2 pontos para você perder!

Suas mãos se encostaram ao pegar a jarra de água e seus olhos se encontraram também, um misto de curiosidade e dilema dos dois lados. Eles voltaram a lutar, mantendo as coisas equilibradas, ela marca mais um ponto, agora o próximo golpe definiria o vencedor. Ele a ataca impiedosamente, a empurrando para trás, ele pisa na calça dela e se desequilibra fazendo-a escorregar no chão, fazendo-a ficar com um braço apoiado no chão e o outro que empunhava a espada cruzada sobre o peito dela; seus corpos um por cima do outro, seus rostos a centímetros; foi aí que a timidez mandou lembranças e ela encostou seus lábios nos dele; foi bem rápido, logo estavam de pé e se encarando; e nessa hora começou a verdadeira batalha; por 1 ponto que os separavam da vitória.

Eles começaram a por força nos golpes e o barulho que faziam atraiu até público; todos os golpes eram bloqueados, ora por ele, ora por ela; até que acabou, ela fez um movimento em falso e o golpeou no ombro, mas na mesma hora ele golpeou os joelhos dela; a força do golpe foi tanta que ela caiu de joelhos, mas ele a segurou; os expectadores aplaudiam e como houve mais um empate, o juiz declarou a vitória de Sasuke, pois o golpe dele havia infligido mais danos.

Ela largou a arma, apertou a mão dele, pegou a bolsa que estava esquecida em um canto e sumiu de vista. Sasuke estava se retirando quando o juiz o chamou e lhe entregou a carteira dela, que tinha sido esquecida; ele procurou por todo o evento e quando já estava desistindo, pensou vê-la indo embora; ele foi atrás, mas só a alcançou 3 quarteirões depois, ele a puxou pelo braço e ambos se encararam.

- Não está esquecendo nada ? – Ele perguntou.

- Não sei, por quê ?

Eles tornaram a se encarar, ela não tinha mais o sorriso no rosto; o olhava com uma expressão fria; ele, pelo contrário, exibia um sorriso de canto.

- Você esqueceu isso! – Disse ao lhe entregar a carteira.

- Ah; obrigada.

Ela a pega e guarda na bolsa, se virando para ir embora, mas novamente ele a segura pelo braço, ficando muito mais próximo dessa vez.

- Tem certeza que não esqueceu mais nada ?

- Me diga se eu esqueci...

Agora ele realmente sorria.

- Esqueceu seu prêmio...

- Prêmio? Mas eu...

Ela nem termina a frase e ele a puxa para um beijo arrebatador, que tira tudo de seus pensamentos, até que se separam ofegantes.

- Nossa... Acho que devo perder mais vezes para você...

Ele lhe estende a mão e eles voltam ao evento... para uma das muitas revanches que teriam.

* * *

_**N/A**_: Sérioooo, sem comentários, essa pseudo fic deve estar esquecida dentro da minha pasta há uns três anos!

PS: Fic feita em homenagem ao cosplay mais perfeito que eu já vi, sendo ele "Sasuke" ou qualquer um dos outros, são todos perfeitos XD Mas ele não precisa saber disso...

_**N/B**_: Sérioooo, sem comentários, essa pseudo fic ESTAVA esqecida dentro da pasta POR 3 ANOS, se não fosse a PESSIMA beta aqe resolver digitar, vcs nunca iam ve-la ;x

, COM CERTEZA ele não precisa saber disso *-*


End file.
